concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
VH1 Divas Live
VH1 Divas Live: An Honors Concert For The VH1 Save The Music Foundation aired live on April 14, 1998, from New York's Beacon Theatre and offered an unprecedented summit of stars – Celine Dion, Gloria Estefan, Aretha Franklin, Shania Twain and Mariah Carey. The spontaneity continued with the guest appearance of singer-songwriter Carole King, who led the team through versions of her own "You've Got a Friend" and "(You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman." The show was produced by Grammys producer Ken Ehrlich, directed by Michael Simon and written by producer/writer Martin Lewis. Headliners: Celine Dion Mariah Carey Aretha Franklin Gloria Estefan Shania Twain Guest performer: Carole King Presenters: Jennifer Aniston Patricia Arquette Teri Hatcher Sarah McLachlan Sarah Jessica Parker Susan Sarandon Show sequence: Mariah Carey – "My All" Mariah Carey – "Make It Happen" Gloria Estefan – "Turn The Beat Around" Gloria Estefan – "Heaven's What I Feel" Gloria Estefan – Megamix: ("Dr. Beat", "Conga", "Rhythm Is Gonna Get You", "1-2-3", "Get On Your Feet") Shania Twain – "Man! I Feel Like a Woman!" Shania Twain – "You're Still the One" Aretha Franklin – "A Rose Is Still a Rose" (Not released on the album or home video) Aretha Franklin and Mariah Carey – "Chain of Fools" Aretha Franklin – "Here We Go Again" (Not released on the album or home video) Céline Dion – "River Deep, Mountain High" Céline Dion and Carole King – "The Reason" Céline Dion – "My Heart Will Go On" Carole King – "It's Too Late" (Not aired in television broadcast, nor released on the album or home video) Carole King, Céline Dion, Gloria Estefan, and Shania Twain – "You've Got a Friend" The Divas – "(You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman" The Divas – "Testimony" (Shortened in the home video release) Chart Positions: U.S. Billboard 200 - 21 Canadian Albums Chart - 12 French Syndicat National de l'Édition Phonographiqu - 7 German Albums (Offizielle Top 100) - 39 Netherlands MegaCharts - 7 Norwegian VG-lista - 9 New Zealand Recorded Music NZ - 10 Certifications: Argentina (CAPIF) Gold sales of 30,000 Australia (ARIA) Platinum sales of 100,000 Belgium (BEA) Gold sales of 25,000 Canada (Music Canada) Platinum sales of 100,000 France (SNEP) Gold sales of 100,000 Spain (PROMUSICAE) Platinum sales of 100,000 Switzerland (IFPI Switzerland) Gold sales of 25,000 Musician credits: (in order of appearance) Mariah Carey's band: Randy Jackson – Bass; Gigi Gonaway – Drums; Vernon Black – Guitar; Andrew Sherman – Keyboards; Michael Mcknight – Programmer; Juliet Haffner – Viola; Laura Seaton, Andre E. Stien, Peter M. Weimar – Violins; Marquino Brazil – Percussion; Melonie Daniels, Nicki Richards, Sherry Mcghee, Mary Ann Tatum – Background Vocals Gloria Estefan's band: Jorge Casa – Bass; Clay Ostwald – Keyboards; Tim Mitchell, Rene Toledo – Guitars; Olin Burgos – Drums; Randy Barlow – Trombone & Trumpet; Teddy Mulet, Douglas Michaels – Trumpet; Kenny Andersom, Tom Timko – Saxes/Reeds; Rita Quintero, Juan "Chieto" Quinonez, George Noriega, Donna Allen – Vocals Shania Twain's band: Brent Barcus – Guitar; Andrew Cichon – Bass; James Blair – Drums; Cory Churko, Allison Cornell – Mandolin/Fiddle; Marc D. Muller – Pedal Steel; Hardy Hempill – Keyboards Aretha Franklin's band: H.B. Barnum – Conductor; David Rokeach – Drums; Francisco Centeno – Bass; Teddy Richards – Guitar; Richard Gibbs – Piano; Darryll Houston – Organ; Byron Strippling, Glenn Drews, Jorge Arciniega – Trumpet; Robert Trowers, Larry Farrell, Keith O'Quinn – Trombone; Lawrence Feldman, Dave Tofani, Ernie Fields Jr. Roger Rosenberg – Sax; Mae Kohn, Diana Madison, William Moore – Background vocals; Jaqui Whitman – Tambourine; Michael Beardon – Keyboards; Joe Passaro – Percussion Céline Dion's band: Claude "Mégo" Lemay – Keyboards; Dominique Messier – Drums; Ives "Ivo" Frulla – Keyboards; André Coutu – Guitars; Paul Picard – Percussion; Élise Dugay- Background vocals & Tin Whistle; Terry Bradford, Julie LeBlanc – Background vocals Aretha's band was used for her duet with Mariah Carey (Chain of Fools) and the finale (Natural Woman, and Testimony).